projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Worst Games of 2013
2013 sucked, and Jared has ten games to prove why it sucked! As usual, no easy targets like movie tie-ins, kids games etc. Synopsis 10 - Battlefield 4 - Jared likes Battlefield, but Dice and EA messed up. It is full of bugs and balancing issues. The game crashes all the time, even in single player, and that's assuming a player can even get onto a server. When a company has to stop work on all of its DLC to fix bugs on the actual game, they've done something wrong. 9 - Flashback - Nobody wanted this remake. The original is clunky but alright. This game removes everything that made that game fun. Then there are bugs like not being able to walk properly, or the camera not following the player anymore. Combat is the worst thing ever. They even messed up the port of the original. 8 - Sim City - This game should have been a good game. The multiplayer is a fun idea, but the limited area removes any fun you have, as well as other limitation such as not being able to change terrain. The DRM requirement forcing players to connect online ruined the game at launch. It's too late to fix it. 7 - Final Fantasy All the Bravest - Mobile games get a bad reputation. Then there's games like this that destroy hope for other mobile games. The game is devoid of tactics, and the gameplay is far too simplistic. The was the game tries to get money out of the players such as forcing to wait 3 minutes for a character to revive, or 1.5 hours if the whole team dies. Each character costs $1 to buy, and each character is random, and the game already costs $4 to begin with. 6 - Aliens Colonial Marines - Jared choose to ignore the visual lies that were given at preview events. The game is poop. The AI is bad and it has a terrible story and characters and no challenge. Even playing as the alien sucks. The game even has a season pass. 5 - Dark - The game is so poorly executed that it is laughable. There's no reason to stealth since you can just punch once and the enemies die. The game takes itself so seriously, but you can't take it seriously. 4 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - When the only good part of the game is the menu song, the game probably shouldn't exist. It tries to be good by stealing the combat from Batman, but with less fun. There is nothing to like about this game unless you like running around pretending to be an aeroplane. 3 - Double Dragon II - Not a lot of people know about this remake, and it only came back into the spotlight after the much better Neon was released. This game is ugly with imprecise controls and tries to trick players into thinking its Double Dragon Neon. Don't use special attacks ever, or you get the bad ending. 2 - Day One Gary's Incident - Jared sings about how bad the game is. It looks like it came out in 2006 and is so unfinished. It's missing sound effects and enemy AI. It's also very buggy. This game is funny for being bad, and the developers took down videos on YouTube saying how bad the game is. 1 - Ride to Hell - Jared only played this a few days before the video was released because so many fans told him it was really bad. And they were right. This game is offensive. It's not as buggy as the others, but the concept of the game is terrible. Combat is just button mashing. The game tried way to hard to make the main character cool. The game is missing sound effects. Every woman is used as an object. Jared tries to be enthusiastic about 2014, and concedes that it will only last a month. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos